Spider Man: Storming Heaven
by ihartmn19
Summary: Peter Parker has been raised by his Aunt and Uncle in the tenements of Queens for as long as he can remember. His intellect and drive have gotten him a place Osborne Academy, a prestigious school that finally offers him a way out. But as Peter settles into his new school, he meets a hungry spider... reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

_Bang Bang Maxwell's Silver Hammer_

 _Came down on her head_

The alarm clock blarred. Peter slammed his fist on the off button, and forced himself out of bed. He shivered as his body hit the cold of the room. He lumbered to the bathroom and forced himself into the shower. "Fuck" he swore in shock, the water was freezing! He jumped out of the shower and tried to raise the heat, nothing! The water was making the entire bathroom cold at this point, so he shut it off and gritted his teeth.

"Well, no shower today. I wonder if the sink is cold to." He muttered as he turned to brush his teeth and dry off. Sure enough, cold as an Alpine spring.

He ran the brush under the water and covered it with toothpaste with his right while he toweled off with his left hand. Done!

He spit out the remaining toothpaste and grabbed a cup to rinse his mouth out. Shit! He'd forgotten how cold the water was! He forced down the icy water and it hit him, _the rent strike!_ That meant the gas was going to be out, no hot breakfast this morning. He kicked open the door and stormed back into his room. Angrily he grabbed clothes at random from his dresser before storming down stairs.

At the Kitchen table sat Uncle Ben and Aunt May, todays issue of the Daily Worker sat on the table between them. On the center of the table was a steaming carafe and the old kerosene camping oven Uncle Ben still kept from the war. They had been deep in conversation, but looked up when Peter walked in.

"How are yo-?" Aunt May started as Peter walked in.

"The hot water got shut off" Peter interrupted angrily.

"Peter, don't interrupt your Aunt!" barked Uncle Ben before returning to his conversation with Aunt May "Damn it! Mrs Perkis needs the hot water, they'll put her in the grave mark my words!" Uncle Ben slammed his fist on the table

Aunt May put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder and began to but Peter beat her to the punch.

"You thought about, I don't know, paying your damn rent!" Peter yelled, slamming both hands on the table. "I'm going to start my new school without showering, because you two just can't swallow your damn red pride and pay your fucking rent like normal members of society!" Peter grabbed the carafe and ran out onto the street, pulling on his jacket as he went.

Peter was breathing hard as he got to the bus stop. He checked his watch, 6:03 AM. The sun was just rising over the two stories of Queens, and he was sharing the stop with some old friends. He smiled, at least this day wouldn't be all bad.

"Hey Parker, thought we said never to show your face around these parts no more." Yelled Flash Gordon, as he advanced on Peter with his gang.

"Hey, what's up Flash! New jacket, it's so nasty it distracts from your ugly mug." Peter said in greeting to the older boy in the leather jacket.

Flash stopped, raised his arm and grabbed Peter into a half armed embrace!

"Nice one, nerd!" he said giving Peter a friendly punch on the arm "Still as smart as ever, even going to this new school!"

Peter slipped out of the older boy's grip.

"Yea, gotta get the bus to Times Square and then grab a subway to Wall Street."

"Wall Street" Debra, one of Uncle Ben's coworkers, whistled, "Damn our boy is moving on up!"

"Hey, hey. I'm just the same as you guys, I just went to school, more than once a month!" Peter retorted "Speaking of which, you're going to school Flash, what's the occasion?"

"Not what, who!" Piped up Flash's little sister Merry Jane

"Shut up, twerp" Flash muttered

"Felicia" Peter said, knowingly "What's she got you doing this week?"

Flash shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground, like a convict "Ok ya caught me, we're gonna meet for lunch everyday this school year but she made me promise to at least attend class in the morning. She wants me ta get muh edumacation!" Flash affected an Appalachian accent for the last sentence.

Peter snorted "Yea, good luck to her!"

"Damn she must be fine our Flash is going to school for her." Debra hooted

Flash tried to form a retort, but Peter and Debra's bus arrived before he had to. Peter jumped onto before the doors had even finished opening.

"See ya, Flash good luck with Felicity." Peter called out the doors to Flash

"Damn it" Peter muttered, he'd forgotten his student pass!

"Peter Parker?" asked the bus driver

"Y-y-yess" Peter stammered, looking up for the first time, suddenly aware of how cold it was.

"Your folks came on a few stops back, asked me to give you these." Said the old man behind the wheel, he had a wore a large bushy mustache and a friendly smile. In his hands was Peter's student pass!

"Th-th-thanks" Peter stammered as he took the pass and slouched down the bus to the first untaken seat.

"Your welcome, true believer!" the bus driver called

Once he was seated he pulled out on his headphones and walk man and set his Beatles cassette to full blast.

 _Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again._

 _Teacher gets annoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again._

 _Teacher gets annoyed._

Peter shivered. He was still freezing, in his anger he had grabbed light blazer instead of coat. His hair was still wet, and he swore he could feel ice crystals forming on his scalp. He ground his teeth in frustration, why couldn't the old windbags put aside their principles and be happy for him. He was going to Osborne Academy, he wasn't going to have to work the assembly line. He was going to get out, he was going places!

He was going to be a lawyer, or a doctor; he was going to be able to give his kids warm water everyday! Was not wanting have to go on rent strike for basic repairs from a slumlord so wrong! They acted like wanting nice things made him a class traitor, when every person on the block wanted out! Any other family would be thrilled, but he had to be a red diaper baby.

They didn't care that it was his first day, when they heard about the water being out they worried about Mrs Perkis instead of him! He hated them. He hated the fucking _struggle_ , the horrible selfish _cause_ that had taken his mother and father from him. Why couldn't they just be good Americans and get out of poverty, instead of relishing in it as if being poor made them righteous! No, it just made them cold and wet!

Fine, they could be cold and wet and principled. He was going to be warm and comfortable, and he wasn't abandoning his people! He was a role model, he was blazing a trail for other smart kids out of the tenements.

He was so caught up in his private fuming that he almost missed his stop! He had to jump of the bus and run to the door, slipping through the doors and having to pull his back pack threw as the bus started to drive away! When he finally wrenched the bag out of the bus doors it hit him in the chest with like a ton of bricks, knocking him onto the curb.

He jumped up and looked around to see if anyone had seen his fall, thankfully the street was mostly deserted. Once he was sure no one had witnessed his little adventure, he reached into his back pocket and took out the paper on which he had written the directions:

 _Head up three blocks to 15th street_

 _Take subway number five to Wall Street and 27th_

He shoved the paper back into his pocket and ran down the street, making it to the subway in five minutes flat. He ran down the stairs, and vaulted over the barrier.

"Now hold it right there, young man!" came a voice from behind him

Peter's entire body tightened, as he stopped and turned around. On the other side of the barrier was a cop, with a truncheon in his hand.

"You talk'n to me?" Peter asked, edging backwards, if he was getting a beating he was gonna make'em work for it. The cop stopped, his stupid face scrunched up. He was clearly trying to decide if it was worth it the effort this early. Peter decided to make up his mind for him "What's the problem officer, wondering if you can make that jump. I doubt, your gut would get in they way. You'r quite the porker aren't you, pig?"

"You think you're clever kid, well why don't you get over here and say it to my face, potato eater!"

"But officer, if I say it to your face you'll kick my ass." Peter said with false innocence "Anyway, I'm not much of a potato fan, unless their in latkes. I believe you meant to say kike or Hebe, as those would be the appropriate insults for a Christ killer like me."

"That's it punk, you're dead. We'll see how smart you are when your jaws wired shut."

The cop walked over to the maitenance entrance and began fumbling with his keys. Peter walked to the edge of the platform, and jumped into the subway as it pulled in.

"See you officer fatass, it's been real!" Peter called as the doors shut.

Flush with victory, he turned to survey the rest of the train car. He was sharing his commute with a bunch of men in suits, who all looked away from him.

"Say something you bourgie fucks!" Peter muttered as he took an unoccupied seat. The men to either side of him got up, Peter spread out and put his backpack on the vacated seat. He laughed, as he put on his headphones again. Sometimes being a Jewish kid from the tenements wasn't all bad.

 _But when she turns her back on the boy,_

 _He creeps up from behind._

 _Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer_

OOC: Please review! LMK how Im doing, if I suck dont hold back. This is my first time writing for an audience of strangers, please let me know how badly i'm failing


End file.
